together Forever?
by starlight ino-chan
Summary: good things come unexpected, ya rite?... Gloria evans goes to a summer camp with her two best friends and meet other 5 girls...with one 'midnight' trekking goes wrong... They find 'boxes' which brings them to narutoverse... Not with the heroes but with AKATSUKI! How will they survive - - no idea... How to go back... No idea...WANT to go back... Gulps... R&R guys...
1. Chapter 1

Together… forever?

Okay guys, my first fanfic….. Itachi san, the disclaimer please…

DISCLAIMER: starlight ino-chan does not own naruto, hnn…

Me and my group…

My pov

"Summer camp, summer camp, summer camp… yessssssssssss!" I screamed in my car, still not being able to surface the truth. We are going to a summer camp during our summer vacation… 'Its sooooooo cool...' I always wanted to go there, me and my friends… "Look the gate is visible" my certain blonde friend screamed… "It is soooooo cool" my other friend said…. I gazed at them… my friends, my buddies, my life… sometimes I feel that what could I do without them….

The Blondie I spoke about was Jennifer seas… she looked past the window through her sparkling purple eyes…. Her white-blonde wavy hair fluttering as wind passes through it… you know, when she first came into our school we all thought that she wouldn't survive… means she might not take the horrors of our school… our school was like crow zero girls school, fight or run away… and Jennifer, well she was so pale and fragile, but now she is tough and strong…...and scary. She scared the shit out of the 99% boys of our neighborhood… sometimes she gets so angry… like a monster.

But my other friend was total opposite to it… she was sweet, cute, and so understanding… her names is Anna James… black super curly hair with dark green eyes… she is a little tan but cuteeeeeeee… she is quite annoying sometimes but at the end of the day she is like our mom… but she is a little bit of scared cat… she is scared of everything like EVERYTHING!... But I don't blame her with conservative parents like her, it is likely to happen… it took us sooooo much of pleading to make her come with us in this summer camp… her parents are so strict…

'Summer camp' I smiled to myself… it's so much fun to just say it….

My name is Gloria Evan, age 14 (every one of us are), dark straight brown hair and baby blue eyes… I would say the exact opposite of sasuke's words for myself 'there are many things I like but few things I hate'… I play soccer and love anime… I love naruto… in fact all of my friends does… we are a gang at school… the naruto loving group, the 'I love Victoria's secret' group and we fight together too...

"Honey, we are here" my mom said… I look ahead and saw it… there ware camps… and many girls around it… well, it was a girl's camp… (girls school and girls camp, hahaha, but it's not our fault, our parents doesn't trust boys) we came out and a women came to us 'might be our instructor'… "Good morning Mrs. Evans and welcome to floral summer camp…." Then the adults started their shit… I looked around and saw that it was a beautiful camp… 'Made for teenage females'. "Ahem… Miss Evans, miss James and miss seas, can I get your attention please" we all looked at her "in one camp 8 students will stay….. AS a team" 'shit, if we are on different teams then we are dead' we all look at each other with scared face, all thinking the same. "You three are on the same group" victory! "with 5 other girls" double cross, please let them be good " your camp is there, please go" I looked to my mom " bye mom" she hugged me and said " bye baby" she kissed me and hugged my friends too… I wished dad could come too but not now I guess… 'He has work'. We saw her go… and went to our camp…

We enter the camp…and other girls were there… we all smiled at them and they smiled BACK! 'Thank god, they are all sweet… we introduced our self…

First, was a verrryyy stylish and pretty girl with navy blue color hair, straight at first and wavy at end with navy blue color eyes (male ciel phantomhive or what)… she was putting heavy make-up on (we are 14, come onnnnnn)… her name is Sara Chester… Next, was a very cute girl with glasses… she is kind of nerdy with books and such. Her name is Juno Kelly… she is a redhead with hazel eyes (aka so intelligent and cute)… Next, is a girl with jet black long natural hair and green highlights… her eyes is light green… her name is Mona Nike… she was like an emo….. So freaking silent (creepy…). Next, Mona's sis olive Nike… light brown curly hair with Mona's light green eyes… she is Mona's twin... they look so alike but so different in character… olive is sweet, crazy and screaming… and she is so smart… And last but not the least, Bruna Riles… her hair is dark blonde hair with black stripes tied in a high ponytail… she had black eyes… she is so cool with electronic gadgets and such… turns out she is a swimming champion too…

Well. This camp was surely going to rock…

No one's pov

"Nagato, we have a problem"

"What?"

"The boxes we created, are missing"

Pain's eyes narrowed "how?"

Konan gulped "I have put too much chakra in it, so it travel itself"

Pain looked at his companion with a frown "where is it?"

"It has travel in an alternate dimension"

"Will it come back?"

"If it got open then only, but there is a problem with that also"

"What?" pain growled… obviously angry…

"The one who opens it will get the power in it"

'Shit….' 

#end#

This is the first time I am writing a fanfic so don't flame me….. I loveeeeeeeeee naruto…. Please review! Constructive criticisms are always welcome…

Tata, guys….


	2. Chapter 2

2. Is that a box?

Deidara senpai the disclaimer please….

DISCLAIMER: starlight ino chan will never own naruto,yeah…..

Chapter 2

No one pov

"Why the fuck, are we here for?"

"Listen punk! Stop giggling, yeah"

"My samehade is growling"

"**We are hungry"**

"hn….''

"45 thousand, 46 thousand, 47 thousand….''

"SORRY! Deidara senpai!''

"I need something new for my 'collection'….."

"SILENCE!"

The room hushed as the figure in top of all of them continues on…

"Calling you all on such short notice urgently, surely means the matter is very urgent"

"No shit"

"I said SILENCE!" the man screamed….a grunting sound came from one of the corner…..

The man continues "well, you should remember about the boxes we made right?" silence… when you are in a criminal organization silence is yes….… "You see, those boxes are…. Missing" gasping sound comes from all the direction .well, except a childish shriek and a 'hn..'

"It has gone to another dimension, But it will return soon…" after a pause "With someone"

"Okay….." said a silver haired man.

"Explain fucking nicely, pierced fuck face"

My pov

I love this camp, just love this camp…. Totally love this camp…. Absolutely love this camp…. Did I forget to mention how much I love this camp…..? Well, I love it a lot….

Here is why….

We went trekking in mountains today and it was soooooooooooooooooooooooooo freaking cool… I saw animals that I didn't knew existed… we even went to some cliffs and dead ends ,you should have seen Anna's face that time ( I clicked a photo of it, kukukukukuku)…. We had a competition that who would be the first to reach the top… Jennifer won it… then she started screaming "oh my jashint, you all are so fucking slow….." on our face… did I forget to say that she is a hidan fan (no.1)...

You know if you ever see Jennifer then you will probably think that I am bluffing, coz her looks says the opposite. She is so cute and adorable. I still remember the day when she had her first fight…..

*FLASHBACK*

"And then she got so angry and then…." Anna was describing her story of how her mother got angry last night….it happens all the time. So, me, Anna and Jenny (Jennifer) were sitting in the playground and chatting….. When SHE came.

"Oh look the circus freaks are together" Miranda songs, the main bitch of our school.. She was such a tramp. She used to show sooooooooooo much of skin. She cakes her ugly face with make-up (even worse than Sara). And just like any main bitch of the school, she had her maid-friends walking behind her. She used to call us 'circus freaks' coz we three were really tall… heh, she was just jealous coz she is a dwarf. "Got a new freak there, Gloria" pointing to Jennifer…. man, I HATE HER!...

"Get your ugly face out of here Miranda, don't you remember the last time" yeah, me and Anna beat the shit out of her last time…. "Well, that's why I came here Evans"… she said, "I have came here for a rematch" shit... Well, it's normal in our school… if we lose we always want a rematch… "And maybe this NEW friend of yours wanna join too" she is talking about jenny, hell. At that point of time we never thought of jenny fighting… She was so…..pale for it… "I don't think…" "Sure, bitch" I was cut off in my sentence from JENNIFER. I looked at her and she smiled at me… is she serious?... Oh, well… "Jenny, m not gonna safe your ass now" I whispered to her… she just smiled back and said "don't worry, Gloria"….. And the fight began….

After sometime later….. (A/N: this fight is written from my personal experience)…

We were panting… really hard. But it was not our fault… that school bitch got stronger than last time…. I kicked one of her maid and she fell, then suddenly Miranda punched me from behind and I elbowed her on her face. When I turned around she gave me an upper cut... That hurt. I recover rapidly and gave her a quick punch on her gut. She held her gut and then I put a solid clothesline in her face and she drop senseless… I looked around… the fight is not over yet, her 3 maids are still fighting… Anna was strangling a blonde girl with a neck hold, she practice mixed martial arts so she was really good in submissive holds… I do kick-boxing. Jenny was actually pretty good; I thought she would faint… I guess I was wrong. Then a girl came at me, she tried to punch me but I ducked and kneed her in her belly and she felled, not that strong maybe a newbie … meanwhile Anna hold the girl from her hair and gave her a bulldog (WWE:)) .Then we both looked at jenny, it's not a secret that she never fight like we did. She punched the girl in her gut and that maid recovered and kicked her in her leg, well that made her fall.

I was not doing anything to help her… I was feeling guilty but still not doing anything. I was just curious to know that what will happen to her, same for Anna. The maid (I like calling them that) climb on her and started pulling her hair… jenny punched her nose really hard (that might have totally hurt)… than the maid left her and stood up and started holding her nose meanwhile Jennifer stood up and slap her… before the maid could do anything jenny (believe it) hugged her and gave her a belly to belly SLAM!...

Pure Awe and a 'what the fuck just happen?' was written in me and Anna's face… even we can't do it. From where has she learned it? She looked at us and winked. Than all the maids pulled Miranda up and started retreating. Miranda looked at us, "this is not over freaks, I'll get you one day" she spat. Before I can say anything, jenny screamed " listen slut, you and your motherfucking maids can just suck it, coz no matter how many times you came, you will always the fucking lose"…. okay, first the slam and now the language… what is wrong? They went away and jenny turned to us… "slam?" I asked… "vocabulary" Anna asked… jenny smiled and answered " I know judo and I am playing GTA: San Andreas currently"…..

Well, that explained everything…. (Believe me I have learned all the violence and bad language I know from those rockstar games XD)

Anyways, the main point was that jenny was not what she looked like…. She looked so docile but totally was not… if hidan was real he had been proud of her…. IF he was real…

*flashback ends*

So, after all this trekking adventure we all went to our camp.. I was sleeping there soundly… until it got 11.30 pm….

" oi, oi, Gloria, babes" I opened my eyes to see Sara hovering over me.. I sat up and looked at her… she was a very socializing girl who was very free thinking. If anything was on her mind then she would just say it. You know I really admired her for that, I wish I have that kind of courage… she can do anything coz of her bravery…. And halfly, coz she is really rich. She can buy anything she wants. Seriously that girl needs to know the value of money. Wish someone could teach her that….

But, she is now my close friend. Actually everyone on this group is. We are like sisters now. No tension between anyone… I looked around and saw that most of the girls were up and now waking other girls. I looked at Anna and she looked…... Scared. Something is up… I looked at Sara and she winked. Sara _winking,_ something is really up… I looked at Sara and asked "what's going on Sara?" she grins and said "we are going to go midnight trekking, dear" I gulp ' oh shit'…

"I don't think this is a good idea" Anna shrieks for the 25th time. "Oh shut up Anna, you are such a pansy" olive scold. Olive was a very loud girl. She didn't curse but still was loud. "I wish I could just blow you up" yup, totally loud.

"Actually, I agree with Anna" Mona said in a very silent way. "O M G. Mona can talk guys" Bruna piped up... Well that made us laugh, she was right... Mona was so silent… but we still love her, even though she didn't talk much… "Keep it shut guys, if they found out... We are dead as a dodo bird" Juno scolds us. We stopped laughing and went silently… "I still think it is a bad idea.." Anna said, 26th. "Oh just shut up" Sara and Jennifer shout in unison. Both of them then got silent after receiving a death glare from Juno (our unofficial leader of this midnight trekking thing) "brats" she growled.

" my parents are going to kill me" Anna mutter under her breath… poor girl, so trapped by her parent's claw… we all felt for her… I wish she stood up to her parents sometime. I mean, I did it all the time (even though it's not much successful). But still, at least we are not always scared of them. I wish she just raise her voice for once, m not saying her to leave her house or something….just don't be scared, that's all…

After some time we halted. Juno instructed us to rest near a spring… even though Juno wasn't loud, bossy or leader type, but she was smart and intelligent. I just didn't like her way of saying 'brat'. It sounds so authoritative just like a grumpy geezer would say.

We all sat down. Then Sara started serving chocolates to us. All our eyes sparkle by looking at that brown sweet basterd (chocolate rocks!). Then, olive stood up and started shouting "alright guys, I got some entertainment for you". She took something out of her pocket and said "fireworks, love!". We all gasp. It was a very strict rule of the camp that any fire related or sharp object is not allowed inside the campus. Nail cutters were provided by our instructor, Mrs. Monica (much to Sara's dismay).

Olive places the rocket bomb too near the trees. I don't think it's good for ecosystem. Before I can say anything Mona stood up and took the bomb from the ground. A huge vein popped up in olive's head and she screamed "what the hell are you doing!"…. a much bigger vein popped up in Mona's head "You are hurting the nature you dynamite freak!"She screamed back. Wow, this is the first time Mona was loud….. And the fight began between the 'great and powerful' Nike sisters….

So, we were there chatting, eating (chocolates), bickering and gossiping… well, Mona and olive were fighting…. everything was normal until…

"Look there, girls" Bruna screamed… we all looked at the direction she was looking at. Then we saw it. It was almost faint, very small, and almost visible. But we saw it, there in between the water, something was sparkling. First, it was just one then it started growing in numbers. 1, 3, 5... 8! There were 8 glowing thingy on the water… we all looked at Bruna… she already started shedding her cloths… Bruna is a very good swimmer. She is beautiful, tall and has a perfect swimmer body. She loved the sea. She made a perfect dive into the water and started collecting the glowing thingy… we were very scared and looked at Bruna with serious faces… then, she collected all the thingy's and came to the shore.. We went to her with curious faces… obviously wanted to know what the thingy was… bruna panted and said "guys… (Pant).. Its (pant)… a (pant).." then she started coughing… all the girls were now very tensed… Bruna relaxed and said "it's a box"… "WHAT?" all screamed…. "They are just really small and sparkling boxes"…..

No one pov

"I hope you all understood"….. Silence washed over the hall. All minds pondering over the situation… this IS a very urgent matter… silence continued…. until

"**we are still hungry**"

"jezz….. Your a cannibal, yeah"

"I need to do my fucking ritual; can I go from this shit hole now?"

"I founded a dead body on my pool, yesterday… is it your work you vegetable?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Look a bug is sitting on Pinocchio-san's head"

"How dare you call me that, you little brat!"

"Hey, did you increase your bounty yesterday or not you 'hn'ing basterd"

"hn"

"huhhh" pain sigh to himself. All of them were nutheads who are a major PAIN in the ass…. They don't know anything rather than fighting….

Little did they know that, love can never be fought off …

#end#

Chapter 2 done…..


End file.
